Princess Promposal
by PrincessVenture
Summary: Title says it all. / In which Austin asks his princess to prom. Established relationship. Auslly. One-shot.


**A/N:** Sort of AU. Mostly canon-compatible, possibly up until "Mix-Ups and Mistletoe." Or any other point before "Princesses and Prizes." I'm not too particular. I just wanted to try my hand at writing an established relationship, so for the purposes of this fic, they got back together before senior prom, and Piper and Gavin were never in the picture.

**Warning:** Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluffy, fluffity, fluff, fluff…the ending is probably fluffy (or terribly rushed) enough to induce barfing.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or the Disney Princess franchise. Or _Enchanted_.

* * *

**Princess Promposal**

* * *

To say that Ally Dawson was annoyed with Austin Moon would be quite the understatement.

She'd hardly seen any sign of her boyfriend all week, save for a few quick hugs between classes, and he canceled on their Saturday plans because…"reasons." And now it was Sunday morning, and Ally had to start her shift at Sonic Boom at noon, and she still had yet to see him.

Was it clingy of her to want to spend with him what little free time she had over the weekend, after a week of unexplained separation?

Not that Austin was a _bad_ boyfriend. Even as a friend, he'd always been there when it really mattered, like when he sneaked out to perform at her fundraiser to keep her out of trouble with her dad, or all those times he tried and failed and then finally succeeded in getting her over her stage fright, or when he was willing to give up his recording contract with Starr Records to let her shine…

But would it kill him to answer the phone or at least text her to let her know what he was too busy doing to see her?

She'd already been to his house, thinking he might have slept in, only to be informed by Mimi Moon that Austin had gone to the mattress store with his father earlier in the morning.

When Ally got to the mall, she found a sale going on at Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and Mike looked swamped with customers, so she decided not to bother him. There was no sign of Austin there, but that was no surprise. He probably got bored and decided to hang out with Dez.

But when she tried Dez, her eccentric redheaded friend answered the phone groggily, and she hastily apologized for waking him and hung up. If Austin had gone to Dez's, his best friend would have already been awake.

Ally was ending her call when she spotted a familiar face in the food court.

"_Elliot_?"

"Oh, hi, Ally!" Her old pal from camp, who had unknowingly set off the chain reaction of events that had eventually led to "Auslly" after numerous false starts and setbacks, greeted her with a hug.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but—why didn't you tell me you were going to be in Miami?"

"I'm just here to visit some relatives for the weekend. I thought you'd want to spend time with Austin, and I didn't want to intrude…"

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of Austin, I've been looking all over for him. You haven't by chance seen him, have you?"

"W-what? No, I—" At that moment, a _ping!_ from his phone signaled a text.

Ally was close enough to catch a glimpse of the sender ID. "Hey, was that from Austin?" Why would Austin be texting _Elliot_ instead of replying to her numerous queries as to where he was, whether he was okay, and if he wanted to hang out?

Elliot jerked his phone away. "No, no, that was my brother. Justin. He needs help with a…project of sorts. Sorry, Ally. I gotta run!"

"But I thought your brother's name was Jason!"

If Elliot heard, he gave no indication.

In the afternoon, Trish and Dez showed up while Ally was on duty at Sonic Boom. But when questioned as to whether they'd seen Austin, Dez suddenly had a "haywire robotic guard dog emergency," and Trish "had to go back to work," and they both fled the store yelling, "See yaaaaa!" scarcely five minutes after arriving.

Later in the evening, Austin finally texted to let her know he was alive, but all she got was a "_good night beautiful! :)"_ and no explanation.

What was going on?

* * *

Monday morning began for Ally when Trish barged into her bedroom.

Ally promptly chucked a stuffed animal at her curly-haired best friend, but the Latina proceeded to yank the curtains open, yelling, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

It was still dark out. Even the _sun_ had neither risen nor started to shine on Miami.

Ally burrowed deeper into her comforter. "Sleeping beauty is unavailable," she grumbled. "Leave a message at the snore and kindly jump out the window."

In a flash, the comforter was gone.

Groaning, Ally rubbed eyes and spared a glance at the clock.

"You woke me up at _five-thirty in the morning_? No wonder I didn't hear my alarm! Trish, how did you even get—you know what? Never mind. Unless your house is on fire, I don't want to hear it." She crammed a pillow over her head to drive the point home.

The pillows got yanked away, too.

"Nope. Today's going to be the biggest day of your life, so I suggest you go freshen up and then come back so we can curl your hair and get you into the prettiest dress you own, missy!"

"What on earth are you talking about? What do you mean the 'biggest day of my life'? Why are you digging around in my clos—stop that! I had those outfits color-coordinated!"

Ally finally gave in when Trish refused to stop shining her phone's obnoxiously bright flashlight in her face.

Two hours later, she arrived at the doors of Marino High, feeling no more and no less dressed up than usual and incredibly confused as to why Trish would wake her up an hour before she normally got ready for school—ostensibly to make her look "perfect" (for what, she still had no clue)—only to finally settle on a dress and cardigan that she'd worn to school more times than she could be bothered to count.

So, yes, Ally was a little annoyed by the cryptic way her best friend had been acting all morning. And the fact that her entire closet had been ransacked and would need at least two hours' attention to reorganize.

But mostly she was pissed that Trish had forced her to try on what had to have been every. single. combination _and_ permutation of the dresses and outerwear in her wardrobe before letting her out of her room.

("Nah, I'm not fond of that look on you."  
"You _don't say!_ Just _whose_ genius idea was it to make me put the dress on _over_ the blazer?"  
"Oh, just hush up and try on the blue one!"  
"But I've already tried that one."  
"Yeah, but that was with the jean jacket over the dress. Now put the jacket on first!"  
"…Are you sure you're quite sane? At this rate, we won't get to school until next week… Are you trying to _stall_ me?"  
"Please, Ally, when am I ever sane? You need some insanity in your boring little life, and I'm just the girl for the job!"  
"Whoa, my life is _not_ boring! It's bad enough that I'm dating a man-child who has an even crazier best fr—Hey, quit dodging my question! Are you stalling me or something?"  
"Just put on the jacket!"  
"Trish."  
"Ally."  
"_Trish!_"  
"_Ally!_"  
"…")

To top it off, in addition to taking forever to approve of an outfit for Ally, Trish had also insisted on driving three times around the perimeter of the student parking lot even though there were loads of good spots left. Something about it being good luck for a chemistry test Trish was supposed to make up today. She would have made a fourth trip around the lot, too, if Ally hadn't freaked out because they were already five minutes behind schedule, and the homeroom bell was going to ring in twenty minutes. Trish just rolled her eyes but parked the car anyway.

Now they were speed walking down the hall to their lockers (after getting waylaid in the main hallway by Dez, who must have reverted to age three overnight because he insisted that Ally help him tie his shoes), and Ally was starting to get a strange nagging feeling that they were being observed by the various cliques that were gathering outside the classrooms. Was it just her imagination, or did every group's conversation dwindle off upon its members' noticing Ally and Trish approaching, only to resume after the girls had passed by?

She tried to shake off the feeling. Maybe it was just a side effect of being _Austin Moon's_ girlfriend and an up-and-coming star herself. Their classmates at Marino were pretty cool. With the exception of Brooke and some of the underclassmen, they had long since gotten used to attending the same high school as _the_ hottest teen popstar of the decade. They just seemed to still be in the process of adjusting to attending school with _two_ famous singers. Who were _dating_. It was a smorgasbord of gossip for any teenager.

Then they rounded the corner, and Ally forgot all about the people who were (possibly) talking about her.

Someone had taped a single white carnation to her locker.

And when she opened the door, a small piece of paper fluttered out. Bending over to retrieve it, Ally realized that it was actually a card with a picture of Cinderella on it—not the generic kind that came in those holiday 24-packs at Walmart, but an _authentic_ picture, in which Cinderella's gown was the sparkly silver color she wore in the movie, instead of the blue that had become her marketed color.

There was a note on the reverse side, in Austin's handwriting:

"_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
if _?_ keep on believing,  
the dream that you wish will come true."_

_You_ was clearly the missing lyric. Austin must have hidden little clues like this all over the school for her to find, most likely with a message that she'd have to decipher in the end.

"So _that's_ what he's been up to." Ally turned the card back over to admire the glitter detail on Cinderella's dress. "It's so pretty! I wonder where he managed to find one of these."

No reply.

"Trish? Do you know something?"

No Trish either.

So she _was_ right about being stalled.

* * *

The second clue was waiting for her on her desk when she arrived in homeroom.

This time, the carnation had been dyed pink, red, and blue, and there was a card attached by a ribbon, featuring Mulan in her traditional bride getup.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at _?_?"_

First _you_, and now _me_. Evidently, the words in Austin's message would have to be unscrambled once she collected them all.

And he also seemed to be dyeing the carnations to match the Disney characters with their associated colors. Austin's artistic (in)ability would definitely explain why Elliot suddenly turned up in Miami without warning and why he lied about having a brother named Justin when _Austin_ texted him…

* * *

Ally's morning classes went by in a blur.

She tried paying attention to her teachers' lectures—she really did—but despite how fascinating geology, literature, and econ usually were, her mind kept wandering back to the carnations and whatever surprise Austin had planned.

The third clue had been waiting on her desk for her when she arrived to her first class of the day. This time, it was an orange carnation, and the card featured Pocahontas.

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers.  
The heron and the _?_ are my friends."_

In English, they were getting back their _The Old Man and the Sea_ quizzes when her teacher handed over the fourth clue. A red, green, and purple carnation…and Ariel. (How fitting!)

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think _?_ collection's complete?"_

The fifth flower, waiting patiently on her desk in Economics, was also tricolored, this time in red, yellow, and blue, and the princess on the card was, of course, Snow White.

"_Someday, my prince _?_ come,  
someday I'll find my love." _

So far, the answers were _you_, _me_, _otter_, _my_, and now _will_.

It didn't really help that the clues were trickling in one at a time every class period, so after she received each clue, she was bursting with curiosity and dying to get to her next class to _maybe_ find a clue word that would actually make some sense. "You, me, (and?) my otter will…" wasn't coming out particularly romantic-sounding. Or grammatically correct. And as far as she was aware, Austin didn't even own an otter…

It also didn't really help that the flowers were too pretty to just stuff in her backpack, so she was carrying around a steadily growing and very conspicuously mismatched bouquet. Everyone who passed her in the hall assumed she was receiving them from the other half of _Austin&Ally_, but that didn't prevent the curious stares and deluge of questions.

"Are Valentine Grams sales _still_ going on?"

"Why do you have a red, yellow, and blue carnation in the same bouquet as a red, green, and purple one?"

And, of course, the chronic "Why is he giving you them anyway?"

_Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be itching to elbow you out of my way so I can get to my next class, now would I?_

The clues weren't making any sense, but she was starting to notice a pattern with them. Namely, all the characters featured on the cards were from Disney Princess movies. If this trend kept up, then she would still need to find Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna/Elsa…

* * *

She came across the sixth one taped to her locker after her morning classes, when she returned to meet up with her friends for lunch.

Half-midnight blue, half-orange carnation. Merida.

"_Where darkness hides secrets and mountains are fierce and bold,  
deep waters hold reflections of _?_ lost long ago."_

The clue was a little trickier this time because she'd been pretty sure that Merida was the only princess who didn't sing in her movie. But then she remembered a scene early on in the movie when Merida had been climbing a mountain, and there had been a song playing in the background… "Touch the Sky"?

Yeah, that was it. The missing lyric had to be _times_.

"You, me, (and?) my otter will…times." Nope.

"Me (and?) you times my otter will…" made even less sense.

Trish and Dez arrived then (Austin was predictably missing in action), so she carefully set the carnations in her locker and followed them into the cafeteria.

When they walked in, conversation at the table nearest the door seemed to pause for a second as all the water polo players stopped mid-chew and mid-sentence. Same with the glee club when they walked by. And the band geeks.

Ally tugged at the hem of her dress. Was it too short? She'd worn it to school plenty of times before with no problem…

When they reached their usual table, she whipped around to catch the calculus club quickly turning around and concentrating hard on their lunch.

She nudged Trish and Dez. "Is it just me, or are people in the cafeteria staring at me?"

"_Whaaaat_? What makes you think that?"

"Other than the fact that your voice only goes high-pitched when you lie? Oh, I don't know, Trish, maybe the fact that I can practically _feel_ their eyes boring into the back of my head?"

"Pfft, you're just imagining things!"

"Yeah, that's just 'cause the air conditioning vents are up there, and you're sitting right in the line of fire. It's making your hair look like an octopus."

"How about you turn around and sit like this? No, no, no, not facing the cheerleaders! Here, we can all sit facing the windows so you can't see all the other people staring—_ow!_ Trish, what was—I mean, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh… My, what a _nice_ day it is outside!"

* * *

After lunch, she'd just settled into her seat in Psychology when an announcement came on over the PA system.

"_Ally Dawson, please report to the main office."_

Was she in trouble?

Normally, there were two types of Marino High students who got called down to the office: the delinquents (over whom the principal would dangle the threat of expulsion, for possessing illicit drugs in their lockers or for some sort of vandalism) and the overachievers (who would get a handshake and a pat on the back in congratulations for winning some scholarship or another).

Ally couldn't recall recently doing anything particularly noteworthy, academics-wise, like Science Fair or Knowledge Bowl. And she was planning to take a gap year after graduation before applying to colleges, so scholarship applications hadn't even seriously crossed her mind yet…

But she hadn't done anything against the rules, either. She'd never missed a single day of school. She didn't smoke, didn't drink, didn't have so much as a bottle of aspirin in her locker. She returned her library books on time. If she needed to go to the bathroom, she used the hall pass. She never ran in the halls, even if it meant not being able to make it to her next class five minutes ahead of the warning bell. She always walked on the right side of the halls and stairwells to avoid contributing to congestion. She never cut corners whenever they ran laps in PE. She always had a jacket or vest on her whenever she wore a spaghetti-strapped dress to school. She usually spent her Friday evenings with Austin in the Sonic Boom practice room, so it wasn't like she was getting crazy drunk at some party and then egging the assistant principal's car or anything…

_You're a model student_, she assured herself as she pushed open the heavy doors of the office. _You're on a first-name basis with all the guidance counselors _and_ the administration, so if anything, you just need to explain that you were framed—_

"Hello, Ally." The secretary smiled enigmatically and gestured for her to proceed to Brendan—Dr. Wertheimer's—office.

"Ally Dawson," he greeted her, gesturing to the uncomfortable-looking wooden chair across his desk. "Have a seat."

He leaned forward in his leather office chair, folding his hands seriously over his desk as she quickly obeyed. Dr. W was usually a friendly, easy-going, everybody's-favorite-grandpa type of guy, but today his expression was one of stern gravity.

She was terrified.

"It has come to my attention…" (Did he really just pause for dramatic effect?) "…that you've recently been seen holding hands with a certain blonde-haired boy whose company you often enjoy and who goes by the name of Austin M. Moon."

Was _Austin_ in trouble, too? Was there some kind of rule about not holding hands on school property? Was she going to get an earful about not making out in the halls because people needed to get to class, and the custodians hated having to clean up vomit? Unless holding hands and hugging were against the rules, too. She and Austin didn't even _do_ PDA in school because she'd forbidden him from kissing her in public, even if she was pretty sure there was no such rule in the Code of Conduct. And if _being in a relationship_ was against the rules, written in invisible ink somewhere in the Code, then why didn't this come up months ago, back when they first started dating?

Ally held her breath, bracing herself for the worst.

And then, of all the things he could have done, Dr. W cracked a smile. "He asked me to pass this on to you. He said this hint might be harder, so you may use my computer for assistance if you need to."

A pink and blue carnation.

With a Princess Aurora card attached.

She should have known.

"_Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick,  
a spindle should your finger prick,  
a ray of hope there still may _?_ in this,  
the gift I give at thee."_

(It turned out the missing word was _be_. Merryweather's gift to baby Aurora.)

* * *

There was no eighth clue waiting for her when she got to European History. Nor did the teacher return any assignments like he usually did at the beginning of class.

Her disappointment was short-lived, however.

When she returned to her seat after sharpening her pencil, a purple carnation, with a gold ribbon coiled along the length of the stem, had magically appeared on top of her notebook.

"_And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three.  
I'll _?_ a few new paintings to my gallery."_

Ally sneaked a glance around the classroom at who could have possibly planted the clue while she was out of her seat for no more than ten seconds. Everyone in the vicinity and behind her was dutifully taking notes and deliberately not looking at her, even though she'd felt their eyes boring into her back not five minutes earlier.

Her very own personal "Blondie" must have a lot of accomplices.

No surprise there. He was the king of Marino High. Of course their classmates would trip over themselves to volunteer to help him.

(Still, he probably should have given them the memo to not stare at her so obviously. It was thoughtful of them to make sure she was receiving all the clues, but it was still kind of creeping her out, almost as if they wanted to make a bathrobe out of her skin or something.)

* * *

The ninth and tenth clues had two things in common: One, they both came with a bluish-greenish-cyan-ish carnation. And two, they were both tucked in her backpack when she wasn't watching.

Austin's accomplices were pretty bad at not staring, but they sure were effective at doing their job.

(She made a mental note to never piss off Austin's friends. They were probably ninjas.)

On the card that featured Princess Jasmine, Austin had written, _"Every turn a surprise, every moment _?_ letter."_

The other one was Queen Elsa.

"_It's funny how some distance makes _?_ seem small,  
and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"_

_Red_ and _everything_.

"You be everything; my otter will add me times red"?

Maybe she should just give up trying to parse some meaning out of these clues and wait for them to all come in first.

* * *

She made a quick stop at her locker before her last class of the day.

Usually, this ten-minute in-between interval was the only time during the day, besides lunch, when she and Austin got to spend time together in school. Today, Ally just wanted to check if there was a new clue waiting for her, maybe drop off a few books in her locker. After all, she'd been receiving carnations and cards from goodness-knows-whom on behalf of Austin all day, but she still had yet to see any sign of the guy himself.

As predicted, there was no broad-shouldered, golden-haired, brown puppy-eyed boyfriend leaning against her locker and waiting for her when she arrived today.

No carnation taped to the door either.

Just the usual crowd of Marino High students coming and going, chatting in groups and blocking traffic in the hall, slamming lockers and hurrying off to class.

Ally was closing her locker in disappointment, preparing to lug her heavy book bag back onto her shoulders, when she heard a collective gasp from her classmates who had been chattering in the hall.

The next thing she knew, a familiar pair of twinkling brown eyes appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and then her back was being pressed into the cool metal of the locker doors as a familiar pair of arms caged her in, and a _very_ familiar pair of lips descended on hers.

And just when she thought he hadn't come to school at all.

The collective gasps of their audience turned to coos of "_Awww…_" when Ally threw her arms around Austin's neck and kissed him back eagerly. For a brief moment, her thoughts flitted to their self-imposed no-PDA policy and how she'd thought she was in trouble with Dr. Wertheimer, but then Austin's fingers curled into her hair to cradle her head, and his tongue was stroking along hers, and any coherent thought was wiped clean from her mind…

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until they broke apart gasping, her pulse thrumming in her ears.

…And then she just had to ruin the moment by stammering, "We, um, should, um…we should probably reconsider our no-kissing-in-school policy."

_Smooth_.

Austin just chuckled and took her hands in his. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

And then he kissed her again, a quick peck, and mumbled, "I missed you," before disappearing into the crowd as suddenly as he'd appeared.

Realizing that everyone was still staring at her (_Ally Dawson_? _Making out_? In the middle of the _hallway_? Were pigs flying?), Ally self-consciously moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her fingers brushed something stuck in her hair.

Clue Number Eleven: a pale green carnation with a Princess Tiana card attached to it.

"__?_ do come true in New Orleans. —Almost there! One more to go!"_

* * *

There was no final clue during her last class of the day.

Nor was there a flower taped to her locker when she returned to the spot where she and Austin had practically eaten each other's faces off fifty minutes prior.

There was, however, a sticky note with his handwriting on it. "_You can probably figure out where to find the missing one. See you soon!"_

The boy just kept throwing curveballs at her.

Well, okay. So there were eleven clues so far. The first had been Cinderella—_you_. The second was Mulan—_me_. Third, Pocahontas—_otter_. Followed by Ariel (_my_), Snow White (_will_), Merida (_times_), Aurora (_be_), Rapunzel (_add_), Jasmine (_red_), Elsa (_everything_), and finally Tiana (_dreams_).

…So her earlier hunch had been correct. The clues were all Disney Princess-themed. She had one more clue to find, which meant Austin had only planned twelve clues total.

Thirteen princesses in the official lineup from only twelve movies.

_Frozen_ had introduced two new princesses. Ally had yet to find an Anna-themed clue, so that was a possibility. But Elsa was already representing _Frozen_, so there must be one other movie whose princess hadn't been found yet…

_Beauty and the Beast!_ Of course! How could she forget the brunette bookworm who had been her childhood role model? And where else would a clue associated with Belle be, if not the library?

Hurriedly stuffing her books into her backpack and gathering all her cards and flowers, Ally started speed walking down the hall. The school library closed very early on Mondays, so she only had about five minutes to search the entire place for the clue before she'd get kicked out—

"Hi, Ally!"

She groaned inwardly at the random passerby. "Look, I'm kind of in a huge rush, so I really can't stop and chat—Dallas."

He nodded at the carnations. "That's an impressive collection you've got there."

"Sorry, but I really don't have the time to talk. I'm in a huge rush to get to—"

"The liberry?"

"Yes, the _library_, so if you'll excuse me—"

"Sure, I'll give you a ride! I was just about to head over there for work myself. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

"Um, I meant I have to go to the _school_ library, not the town one."

"You're in a hurry? Me too! Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go!"

Before she could ask if he had hearing problems, Dallas was grabbing her wrist and tugging her toward his car, and then she was buckled into the passenger seat, and he was starting the engine and pulling out of the student parking lot, and she was starting to wonder if she had somehow become entangled in a high-profile celebrity kidnapping…

Oh, and it was past 2:30, so the school library was closed.

_But I don't wanna die without ever finding out what Austin was trying to tell me…_ (insert sad face)

Suddenly, Dallas muttered, "Uh-oh."

It was the same tone of voice he used back when he worked at Sonic Boom, whenever he dropped or broke something. Uh-oh, indeed.

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to panic. They were currently stuck at a red light on a busy street. If the problem was that he'd forgotten to bring a murder weapon, then she could just throw the door open and escape…

"I, uh, just forgot to the way to the liberry."

Whelp, that ruled out the kidnapping possibility. It appeared that her ex-crush was still as dumb as a box of hair. Maybe he did just have hearing problems.

"Ally, could you check in the glove compartment? I think I've got a map in there somewhere."

She sighed and started fumbling with the handle on the glove compartment.

A yellow carnation fell into her lap, along with the final clue.

"_True, that he's no _?_ Charming,  
but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

Yeah, she definitely didn't see that one coming.

And then the light was green, and Dallas took a left turn, even though the library was in the opposite direction. "Austin told me to drop you off at Sonic Boom," he explained. "And, um, sorry for dragging you into my car earlier. He told me to improvise, but I'm really not a good actor…"

* * *

She arrived at Sonic Boom to find someone she didn't recognize sitting at the piano.

Did her father sign up a new student and forget to tell her? She thought she'd made it perfectly clear that she was too busy to teach on Monday afternoons…

Wait a minute. Why were the lights turned off? Why was the store bathed in a soft blue glow? Why was there a…live string ensemble situated next to the brass display?

And then the pianist was playing something slow and delicate, and a single spotlight turned on to reveal Austin making his way down the stairs from the practice room as he started to sing,

"_You're in my arms, and all the world is gone,  
the music playing on for only two…"_

"So Close" from _Enchanted_.

And then the cards Ally had been clutching fluttered to the floor as she recognized the impossible sweetness of the gesture, how he'd actually remembered her one tangential rant, at two in the morning after a weekend of movie marathon-ing, about how Giselle should have been added to the official lineup but got snubbed because of certain corporate executives' stinginess…

A second spotlight found her before Austin crossed the floor and pulled her into a dance, twirling her around the room.

"Austin, what is this? You know I can't dance!" She yelped as she narrowly avoided colliding with the cymbals when he spun her out.

The mic clipped to his collar picked up her protests to broadcast through the amps, and she blushed as several spectators who had gathered at the door _aww_'ed.

He just smiled and kept singing. But he tightened his grip on her hand, the way he always did whenever he was encouraging her to try something new, whether it was learning to slow dance, or bungee jumping, or singing on stage, and she felt that familiar surge of warmth flood her the way it did every time she was with him. Because he was Austin, her boyfriend and best friend, and there was no one she trusted more in the entire world.

"_All that I want is to hold you so close…"_

Their waltz was probably a little less coordinated than that of Giselle and Robert, given that Sonic Boom didn't have much floor space between all the display cabinets and instrument stands, but she was glad he'd chosen the store as the site for yet another special _Austin&Ally_ memory. (And, of course, there was also the added bonus of having Austin hold her closer to keep from steering her into various obstacles.)

When the song was over, Austin took her hand and led her over to the counter.

Someone must have gathered all the clues when they were busy dancing, for now all the princesses were reorganized in chronological order: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa.

**Will  
You  
Be  
My**

**P**rince**  
R**ed**  
O**tter**  
M**e

**D**reams**  
A**dd**  
T**imes**  
E**verything

Austin scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry I haven't been around for the past week. I wanted to use roses because, you know, a dozen roses? But Elliot convinced me that carnations would be a lot easier to dye," he explained sheepishly. "I'm glad I listened to him, though, or else I probably would've spent the past _month_ attempting to dye roses…"

"It's perfect," Ally assured him, taking his hands in hers.

Then he grinned in relief. "So what do you say? Will you come to prom with m—?"

"It's so romantic!" Dez's voice wailed from somewhere under the counter. It was quickly followed by a sharp slap and Trish's hiss of "Way to ruin the moment, doof!"

…Well, that explained the mystery of the rearranged clues.

Ally rolled her eyes at her ridiculous best friends before turning back around and pulling Austin in for a kiss.

It was the only answer he needed anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go. A one-shot inspired by the upcoming prom episodes and by my inherent inability to resist anything with a Disney princess on it. Reviews are always cool. I wrote most of this before I wrote _Catch me_, and I feel like my writing style has changed a lot since I started that fic, so please be kind.


End file.
